The present invention relates generally to interfacing with computer devices by a user, and more particularly to devices used to provide input to computer systems in the form of a Joystick.
Humans interface with electronic devices in a variety of applications, and there is a constant need for a more natural, easy-to-use, and versatile interface device. One of those applications includes interacting directly with computer generated environments. Interface devices are used extensively with computer systems in the implementation of computer-controlled games, simulations, and other applications very popular with the mass market of home consumers. In a typical implementation, a computer system such as a personal computer, home video game console, portable computer, etc., displays a graphical environment to a user on a display device. Users can interact with the displayed environment by inputting commands or data from the interface device. Popular interface devices include Joysticks, “joypad” or “gamepad” button controllers, mice, trackballs, styluses, tablets, steering wheels, pressure spheres, foot or hand pedals, or the like, that are connected to the computer system controlling the displayed environment. The computer updates the environment in response to input signals from the interface device based on the user's manipulation of a moved lever such as a Joystick handle, joypad, or mouse. The computer provides visual feedback to the user using the display screen. A typical prior art controller console with integrated controls including Joysticks 18a, b is shown in FIG. 1.
The Joystick is typically a way to communicate a movement or action that the user wishes to input to a software application that is being run. Typical Joysticks act as levers that pivot about a point known traditionally as a “fulcrum,” the lever divided into two portions: the user-activated portion, and the computer interface portion. The user-activated portion extends from the fulcrum point to the user's hand or fingertip, while the computer interface portion extends from the fulcrum point to the end of the lever and into the detection area of the computer interface. Typical Joysticks are provided with some way to return the Joystick lever to center when the user releases it, or the computer interface will not be reliably zeroed. Prior art versions have utilized mechanical springs, either concentric or lateral, or elastic mounts. See e.g., US 2007/0262959A1 for an example of the former, which is incorporated by reference herein in its entirety. Springs are inherently complicated by their mere presence, are expensive, and may be displaced, permanently bent during use, or lose their elasticity due to metal fatigue. Elastic mounts may physically wear out and lack the dynamic range of a true spring. There is a continuing need for a less complex, durable and inexpensive method of mounting a Joystick lever at its pivot point yet still enabling reliable movement and return to center performance.